Portable electric heaters have existed for many years. For example, conventional heaters that use oil as a heat dispersion media maintain a consistent heat which in turn helps maintains a stable and consistent room temperature. Another advantage of oil filled heaters is that the functional design is easily adaptable to an accepted look normally associated with existing hot water radiators used on central heat systems.
Conventional heaters have several disadvantages as well. One disadvantage of oil filled heaters is that they radiate heat in all directions from the unit. The radiation of heat in all directions precludes the possibility that the heater can be placed in close proximity to a wall of a room or other objects such as for example furniture. The inability to place the heater next to a wall or other objects in the room severely reduces it's space saving characteristics.
There are also several manufacturing problems associated with portable oil filled heaters. The ability to contain the oil within the structure of the heater requires additional manufacturing expense and care be exerted to insure that all connections and seams between the various parts of the heater be “liquid tight”. Seams and fittings of existing oil filled heaters require welding during fabrication. The need to weld the fittings and seams require the manufacturer to invert capital into the design and purchase of specialized equipment.
Additionally oil filled heaters may develop a leak during the course of it's expected lifetime. Escaping oil will leak onto surrounding objects and surfaces, such as for example furniture, floor coverings, etc. The possibility of leakage not only creates additional financial liabilities for the manufacturer, (being required to cover the expense of such damage) it also contributes to a poor customer experience and the loss of future sales for the manufacturer.
Oil leaks may also pose an environmental hazard for the user. Regardless of possible accidental leakage, at the end of it's expected life the conventional oil filled heater, including the oil will need to be disposed of properly. This disposal may cause unexpected expense for the user and unwanted liability for the manufacturer.
Portable electric baseboard heaters are constructed to discharge heat close to floor. Normally the air inlet and the heated air outlet are located relatively close to one another. The lack of elevation inherent with a conventional electric baseboard heater decreases the ability of device to distribute the heated air effectively. The relatively close proximity of the air inlet to the heated air outlet increases the recirculation of heated air directly into the air inlet thus further decreasing the effective distribution of heated air into a room.